Blood, Slush and Tears
by sugardoll27
Summary: Layla gets hurt by Jesse when Puck isn't around so he starts to feel guilty, but he feels better when he gets revenge on Jesse. Oneshot?


**No real point to this story except that I was bored at 4 am and wanted to write. So I just let my mind go wild and somehow came up with this?**

**Disclaimer; I do not own Glee. Although I so terribly wish I did.**

**Warnings; Language, Own Character, Bloodly scenes, and fighting. Don't Like, Don't Read. Simple enough?**  
><strong>Now it's time to begin!<strong>

* * *

><p>A good shove from behind was enough to send her into the cold metal of a set of lockers. A rush of purple was now in her vision and heard a crack coming for her jaw. She heard the words 'slut' fade off of one all too familiar voice and finally realized there was blood mixed with grape slush running down her face. Her hand instantly went to her nose and the girl winced as she felt the structer completely broken open, now exposing the bone. Tears traveled down, running through the other substances on her face and sting as they touched her jawbone.<p>

Suddenly two pairs of hands were on her and leading her to the nurse's office. The girl looked up to see the face's of Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray. "What the hell happened to you, Boxer?" Santana said fiercly, as she and the blonde placed the girl on the bed.

"Girls. Back off!" The nurse -Will's ex-wife - who seemed to love being a nurse, so she kept the job- Terri said pushing the girl's aside to get a better look at Layla. "Well, you'll need to go to the hospital. It seems you have a broken nose and a cracked jaw, but that will heal easily. I'll call your mother to take y-" She was inturupted by a quick 'No!' from Layla. "Oh, well. Um. Let's see... Quinn, would you take her?" The young blonde nodded and helped get the bleeding girl out to her car. They immediatly left for the hospital, which was a short distance away.

"Thank-ow- you Quinn. You too, San." Layla said as the girl's got into the car as well. The tan skinned girl nodded and pulled out her phone. "No problem. Santana, text the club and tell them to meet us at here." Quinn as they pulled into the parking lot. "Already ahead of you Q."

Soon enough, the three girl's were waiting to be helped as the rest of New Directions filled in. Layla's head went down to look intently at the floor as they did so, causing her to bring pain to her jaw. The room was filled with questions, "oh gods" and "wows." Puck was now kneeling by Layla and trying to get her to speak, but she wouldn't talk to him. Then he got up and started looking for his mother, after taking one more quick glance at the paler than normal girl.

He walked up to the older woman and looked at her deeply, as his eyes filled with tears. "Ma, you have ta help. My girlfriend. She got really hurt. Please ma, help." The woman just nodded and made her way over to Layla, asking her standard questions.

Puck watched as the girl fainted and was rushed to another room. He got so sick he had to sit down. Then he had the personal comfort of Mr. Schue and Santana while the rest of them comforted each other. Only then, had he allowed himself to cry infront of others. _His_girlfriend was in the hospital, passed out cold, all because he wasn't around to protect her. Damn! He felt so guilty.

**xXx**

Much time passed before word came out about Layla. Puck was the first one up, considering it was Ruth -his mother- who arrived with news. "Well, she is very stable but we are keeping her over night for observations. She isn't ready for visitors, so I think it'd be best if you all left."

Nodding, the Glee club left with the exception on Puck. "Ma, you gotta let me see her. Please." He begged with tears falling down his tanned cheeks. His mother pulled him in for a hug and rubbed his back gently. "Noah, I never thought I'd see you cry, let alone love your childhood and still best friend. But first, I must ask her. Noah hunny, she didn't even want me to call her mother." He nodded understandingly and waited for his mother to return with the news. She told him that he could go in, but to be patient and careful. Puck kissed the woman's cheek and walked down the hall.

He took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw the tender girl looking in the opposite direction of him and her breathing was heavy. Puck sat in the chair next to the bed and slowly reached out to take her hand. "Baby, please. Look at me." Cautiously the girl turned her head to look at her boyfriend, who was still partially crying. He sucked in a breath at the sight of the girl. Her face was bruised already and her nose was stitched together. The jaw line was deep purple and her eyes were rimmed blood red. "Oh god." The tears flowed more frequently from Puck's eyes and he put his head down on to the bed while Layla toyed with the hair from his mohawk soothingly.

"P-... Puck. D-Don't cry babe. I'll be fine, it's gonna be okay. Just, shhhh." She said comfortly, now rubbing Puck's neck. "It's alright, hmm? Look at Noah, c'mon sweetheart." When the boy looked up, tear tracks stained his cheeks,  
>"I should have been there to protect you Layla. I failed as a boyfriend. Just please tell me what happened... Please." A whisper broke out the last few words. Layla pushed over on the bed and patted it so the boy could get up. He did and caressed her body gently against his as he listened to the story.<p>

"Well, I was walking to Glee practice when I was pushed into the locker's, which caused the nose. Then a slushie was poured over my head, when I was hit in the jaw. When they walked off they called me a s-... Slut." The girl didn't sob, but she was crying a tiny bit.

"Oh god. I'm so sorry Lay. I really wish I was there now. Who did it, hun?" He asked stroking her hair softly with one hand while the other was tangled with one of Layla's.

"Just some dicks from Vocal Adrenaline." Layla muttered quietly, before relaxing in Puck's arms. "Jesse St. Prick and the gang?" She nodded. "C-Can you stay with me for the night? I don't wanna be alone, but I don't want anyone else." He nodded and sighed heavily,

"I'll get the guys and we'll pay them back for all the pain they caused my girl. Now, get some sleep, huh? You need it." He placed a lazy kiss to the girl's temple. "I love you Layla." He heard a quiet "I love you too, Noah." before the light sound of slumber.

**xXx**

A few days later, Layla was back in school and Puck had planned to make Jesse and the guys pay for hurting his girl. Lined up and ready to fight stood; Puck, Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Sam Evans, Dave Karofsky, and surprisingly Azimio Adams, because no one disrespected a girl.

Off to the distance, Layla watched as the guys fought it out. Laughing to herself as she heard Jesse scream for Mercy. When the guys had one, they all walked back smugly to where Layla stood. She ran into Puck's open arms and clung to him as he spun them around. Next she hugged the New Directions guys, then Dave and finally and most shockingly Azimio, before returning into Puck's arms as they all walked off. Grins on all of their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, that deep. So, did ya like? I love my "Boxerman" ship!- Even though it's completely in my head! xD ... Each reviewer gets an e-cookie! :3<strong>

**-Sugardoll27-**


End file.
